1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating apparatus for executing laminating processes on an object, such as a paper sheet, to cover the object by adhering a synthetic resin sheet or web to the upper and lower surfaces of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a laminating device for laminating a synthetic resin web, for example, onto a card or other sheet-shaped object.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-6-122153 discloses a laminating apparatus for laminating sheet-like objects. The apparatus includes a sheet pick-up roller, first and second detection sensors, and a pair of pressure/thermal rollers, all disposed in this order with respect to a sheet transport direction. That is, the second detection sensor is disposed further downstream than the first detection sensor, although both are disposed upstream from the pressure/thermal rollers. The first and second sensors are for detecting sheets to be laminated. A shutter is disposed between the sensors.
When the second detection sensor detects the front edge of a first sheet, and the first detection sensor detects the next sheet, then the laminating device recognizes that consecutive laminating processes are to be performed on two sheets. In this case, the shutter functions to prevent the subsequent sheet from being drawn with the prior sheet toward the laminating unit. Also, once a predetermined duration of time elapses after the second detection sensor detects the rear edge of the first sheet, then the shutter is retracted upward away from the second sheet. The pick-up roller is lowered onto the second sheet and driven to convey the second sheet to the pressure/thermal rollers. This time ensures that the sheets are separated by a fixed distance.
Also, this laminating apparatus discharges subsequent laminates with the laminate sheet connected between adjacent targets of lamination. This reduces the length (in the sheet transport direction) of the laminate portion comprising only laminate web, that is, the portion of the laminate that extends perpendicular to the transport direction with no target sheet sandwiched therebetween.
In order to set the timing for transporting the subsequent sheet, the pickup roller for intermittently transporting one sheet at a time must be provided. Also, the shutter for restricting the front edge of the second sheet introduced in between the first and second sensors must also be provided. Also, operation of the pickup roller and shutter must be controlled. As a result, this conventional laminating device has a great number of components and also complicated control operations so that production costs are high.
Because the prior and subsequent sheets remain connected by web as described above, the user must pick up a pair of scissors and the like to cut the laminate sheets between the adjacent targets of lamination, which takes time and effort on the part of the user. It is desirable if the laminates could be laterally out automatically.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a laminating apparatus capable of consecutive laminating operations using a simple configuration and control method.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a laminating apparatus capable of automatically cutting laminates in their widthwise direction after being subjected to consecutive laminating processes.
To achieve the above-described objectives, a laminating apparatus according to the present invention includes introduction-side transport rollers, a web supply unit, a laminate processing unit, a detector, and a consecutive lamination control unit.
The introduction-side transport rollers transport objects to be laminated in a transport direction
The web supply unit supplies a pair of webs.
The laminate processing unit adheringly laminates the pair of webs onto upper and lower surfaces of the objects.
The detector is disposed between the introduction-side transport rollers and the web supply unit. The detector detects a. front edge of objects transported by the introduction-side transport rollers.
When the detector detects a front edge of the prior object transported by the introduction-side transport rollers, the consecutive lamination control unit controls the introduction-side transport rollers and the laminate processing unit to transport and laminate the prior object until a rear edge of the prior object is positioned in the vicinity of the web supply unit. Then after the rear edge of the prior object is positioned in the vicinity of the web supply unit, the consecutive lamination control unit controls the introduction-side transport rollers and the laminate processing unit to stop transport and lamination of the prior object for a predetermined duration of time. Then once the detector detects a front edge of the subsequent object after the predetermined duration of time elapses from stopping transport of the prior object, the consecutive lamination control unit controls the introduction-side transport rollers to transport a subsequent object to the laminate processing unit.
With this configuration, consecutive lamination processes can be performed on a plurality of objects with the objects separated by a predetermined distance. This can be accomplished using an extremely simple configuration and control process. That is, configuration is extremely simple because only a single detector is required. Also, control is simple because only a. simple time-based control is required to stop transport of the preceding object when the detector detects the rear end of the preceding object, and to wait for the predetermined time to elapse after transport is stopped before detecting the front edge of a subsequent object.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the laminating apparatus further includes a lateral cutting unit that cuts in a lateral direction that is perpendicular to the transport direction. The lateral cutting unit is positioned downstream from the laminate processing unit. During a margin mode, the consecutive lamination control unit controls the lateral cutting unit to cut the webs along an imaginary line between the rear edge of the preceding object and the front edge of the subsequent object.
With this configuration, when consecutive lamination processes are performed on two sheets having the same width the lateral cutting unit outs only once along an imaginary line between the rear edge of the preceding object and the front edge of the subsequent object, the imaginary line extending in a direction perpendicular to the transport direction of the objects. Therefore, no residual web is generated when the adjacent objects are cut apart, so that the webs can be fully used without waste. Also, lamination processes can be quickly performed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the laminating apparatus further includes a pair of discharge rollers provided downstream from the lateral cutting unit in the transport direction. The distance between the discharge rollers and the lateral cutting unit is set shorter than a length of margin residues strips out from laminates by the lateral cutting unit.
With this configuration, residual web generated from cutting laminates will always be held between the discharge rollers after cut away from a laminate by the lateral cutting unit, and so will be reliably discharged from the lamination apparatus by the discharge rollers.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the laminating apparatus further includes an indication unit that visually indicates elapse of time by dividing the predetermined duration of time into substantial front and rear halves when the consecutive lamination control unit controls to perform consecutive lamination.
With this configuration, the user can insert a subsequent object while viewing the indication unit, and can easily know that it is possible to perform consecutive lamination processes.
According to another aspect of the present invention. the laminating apparatus further includes an operation panel including a mode setting switch. The mode setting switch is for selectively setting a single item process mode for laminating single sheets at a time; a consecutive laminate process routine; and a binder mode for forming laminates with a large-width margin portion downstream with respect to. the transport direction.
With this configuration, users can easily switch between three different types of lamination processes as the user desires.